<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutual Fuck-Up by Narina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636699">Mutual Fuck-Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina'>Narina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Weltenbrand, Wild West, time-travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your guardian friend is the General of Hell, maybe you shouldn't piss him off. Otherwise you might find yourself in the middle of nowhere with your boyfriend and shitty halloween costumes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutual Fuck-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something else for the Weltenbrand verse. Noah is my idiot gay darling and I love him a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had been fine until he ended up in a prairie. Noah sat up, groaning as he felt a headache start to build. Damn things always came up when he didn’t need them. There was someone else there and he needed a moment to get adjusted to the bright sunlight and recognize his boyfriend. He tried to get up but suddenly paused, leaning on his elbows and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“What the fuck are you wearing?”</p><p>“Huh?” Lukas sat up, his hair dishevelled and his face full of confusion. “What am I … what the fuck?”</p><p>Noah let out a small laugh. “Yeah.” It looked like a cheap cowboy costume and one look at the revolver was enough to know that it was just an illusion.</p><p>“How did we get here?”</p><p>“Astaroth, probably.” Noah stretched, feeling his own clothes dig into his skin and when he looked down he sat that they also seemed to be a costume. A little more flashy, though, and a little too tight. “Though I don’t know why. We didn’t do anything, did we?”</p><p>“The last thing I remember is falling asleep in your bed.”</p><p>“Hm.” He finally got up to take a look around but there wasn’t much to see. Just endless grass and a blue sky with a few clouds. Even his powers didn’t work properly and couldn’t help him determine where they had ended up. Or when, he realized with a shiver. If Astaroth had sent them around, the possibilities were sheer endless. “Did we do anything to upset him?”</p><p>“He walked in when we had sex,” Lukas said, picking up a few bits of grass. “But this seems a little too extreme for that. Maybe he asked something and we didn’t hear it?”</p><p>“He … don’t look at me like that, I didn’t even realize he walked in.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p>Noah just groaned. He loved him a lot and sometimes he wanted to strangle him. “Okay, we needto figure out where we are and how to get back.”</p><p>“Then let’s find out how well we can walk in these boots.”</p><p>The answer was: not very far. How did they manage to piss off Astaroth so much that he would give them these terrible clothes? Noah was tempted to take off the boots and walk on without them but he had a feeling like that would be even worse. The ground didn’t appear to be feet-friendly.</p><p>Fortunately, there was a town nearby. Though town was maybe too strong, it was just a train station and maybe five wooden houses. Everything looked like it was taken straight from a Western movie and he made a mental note to listen to Astaroth a little more. Maybe. It wasn’t always easy to think logically when he was around Lukas.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>He could only shrug. “Let’s hope we run into someone who can send us back.”</p><p>“Let’s hope we run into someone at all.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to say that but yes.”</p><p>The town, as it turned out, didn’t even have a name. It did have a saloon and the locals shot them weird looks when they tried to explain that they had gotten lost – without horses or proper gear but also without injuries. If his powers worked, he could have created a more accurate illusion. Then again, if his powers worked they wouldn’t even be here.</p><p>Astaroth had left them some money, just enough to get a room with a single bed. No one seemed to care about that and well, he had always suspected history to be a lot more open than the books said. By the time they had finished asking around and eating something, it was already dark outside. Noah finally tossed his boots into a corner of the room before crawling under the thin blanket. </p><p>“Are you tired?” Lukas was still standing, storing his things a little more carefully.</p><p>“A little. But I wouldn’t mind company.”</p><p>~</p><p>It went on for a few days, there were the occasional travellers and stories and there was really bad beer available down in the saloon but at last the food was half-decent. Still, they had no way to get back home and Noah was really starting to miss the dorm apartment.</p><p>On the fourth day, a vaguely familiar face showed up in the saloon as they were having dinner. He needed a moment to recognize the guy, with his powers not working it was a lot harder to put names and faces together. Especially when you were dealing with beings that could change their appearance at will.</p><p>“Bune?” he finally asked when the man sat down at their table and winked. Maybe it was the eyes that made him harder to recognize, they were different today. Was he wearing contact lenses? Noah had only ever seen his real ones.</p><p>“The one and only.” Other patrons were shooting glances into their direction but no one dared to approach. Bune looked like a priest and probably resonated something that kept humans at a distance. That was fine, Noah didn’t need them to listen to a conversation about the supernatural. “You weren’t easy to find, Astaroth was really pissed and not helpful.”</p><p>“And yet you’re here,” Lukas said, curiously tilting his head to one side. </p><p>“Well, Maria asked and I can’t say no to her. So I got Gabriel to help me.”</p><p>“I … don’t even want to know.” Noah let out a long sigh. “How do we get back?”</p><p>“That’s actually simple.” Bune grinned and winked and Noah was starting to doubt him. “You just have to stay together while keeping your hands to yourselves.”</p><p>“What the fuck.” </p><p>Bune laughed a little too loudly when they both spoke at the same time. “I know, I know. It’s a terrible idea but he refuses to take it back. It’s just for one night, you can at least go back to cuddling when you’re back but you might want to think twice about having sex when he’s around.”</p><p>“Sometimes I hate him.”</p><p>“Don’t we all?” Bune chuckled before abruptly standing up. “I’ll talk to him some more, just make sure you two get back home, alright?”</p><p>With that, he left without a trace. The patrons acted like he had never even been there and Noah was tempted to drop his head onto the table. “Why is this my life?”</p><p>“It could be worse.” Lukas’ hand on his back was soothing and he sighed. It was true, at least they had people who cared for them and maybe he needed to apologize to Astaroth. And get an apology from him, too. This was a mutual fuck-up.</p><p>“I know. Come on, let’s go to bed and hope we’re home in the morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>